


I Want You (and only you)

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Volleyball Girls [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Genderbending, Third Year AU, Vaginal Fingering, tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You (and only you)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Kagehina smut that everyone asked for from the Genderbent AU that nobody asked for, enjoy sinners. Third year AU since I’m uncomfortable writing smut with characters younger than that.

Shou flicks her ponytail behind her shoulder, preparing for another toss. It comes, but she’s already moving. It’s been a long time since she’s had to close her eyes to hit Kageyama’s tosses, and sometimes she misses the feeling of placing 100% of her trust in her setter, but she much prefers being able to fight on her own in the air. The freak quicks have only gotten better since first year. As third years, their quicks are nearly impossible to even see, moving so fast in perfect synchronization.

She hits a straight past a first year’s arm, barely landing it in bounds, just as she aimed it. She cheers in her loud way as Tsukishima calls the first year over, probably to comment on how to improve her blocking in a way that will be sarcastic but not nearly as mean as it would have been their first year. There’s a reason Tsukishima isn’t captain, but she isn’t downright unpleasant to people for no reason anymore.

“Nice spike, Hinata. Nice toss, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi calls from the sidelines, where she’s looking over Yachi’s shoulder to look at whatever he’s writing. Considering Yamaguchi’s a girl and Yachi’s a guy, it’s kind of funny to see Yamaguchi towering over him, but Yachi isn’t intimidated by all the tall people around him like he used to be their first year.

It’s no surprise that Yamaguchi made captain. Tsukishima and Kageyama are too blunt to do it well, and Shou’s too all over the place. Yamaguchi is a lot more confident than she was their first year, her calls of “sorry Tsukki” more sarcastic and habit than actual apology. Her serves have become almost unstoppable, and she carries herself like a captain should. Kageyama doesn’t do badly as vice-captain. She still has enough residual fear-factor to back up Yamaguchi when the need calls, but she’s also learned how to communicate better, and she can teach the first and second years without making them cry (much).

Shou reflects on how different Kageyama seems with this air of authority around her. It’s…very hot. Kageyama doesn’t try to make herself small anymore; she stands tall, and that’s hot, too. Not to mention, her bangs have grown out and she pulls them back out of her face now, and she is so, so pretty that sometimes Shou has a hard time focusing during practice.

Right now is one of those times. Kageyama pulls her shirt up to wipe sweat from her face, exposing her pale abs, and Shou unconsciously wipes her tongue across her lips, staring at the porcelain skin. She wants to touch. She wants to run her nails up those abs and make them shiver, cup those small, perfect breasts, she wants to _taste_ …

“You know, if you keep staring, even an idiot like her is going to notice,” a snarky voice behind her says. Shou turns to see Tsukishima smirking at her.

“Don’t call her an idiot,” Shou says, choosing to ignore the fact that Tsukishima isn’t exactly wrong. She and Kageyama are no longer on the verge of failing every semester due to Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi acting as tutors, a slight increase in maturity, and a need to set a good example for their underclassmen. Still, they have a hard time focusing on anything that isn’t volleyball.

“I really don’t get you,” Tsukishima continues, ignoring Shou’s complaint. “If you want to hit that, just do it. God knows I don’t know what you see in her, but clearly you’re head over heels.”

“Is that what you did with Yamaguchi?” Shou asks scathingly. “Did you ‘just hit that’?”

“Unlike some people,” Tsukishima smirks, “we actually have the ability to communicate. We talked about it.”

Shou shakes her head, turning to go back to the court, but Tsukishima grabs her arm.

“Seriously, though, you two have been dating for two years,” Tsukishima says, all trace of teasing gone from her voice. “You’ve been staring at her like you want to eat her for weeks, and you should see the way she looks at you when you’re not looking. It’s okay to want sex in a relationship, but it’s something you’ve got to talk about. You’re good for each other, so just talk to each other.”

“Since when are you so nice to me?” Shou asks, trying to cover up how surprised she is, because Tsukishima doesn’t usually speak to her unless she has something sarcastic to say.

“Just because I make fun of you two doesn’t mean I don’t like you,” Tsukishima says, looking away. “I mean, you two fight all the time and you love each other. We’ve been on the same team for almost three years, that doesn’t mean nothing.”

Shou goes back to the court, reveling in the knowledge that Tsukishima actually likes her and Kageyama in her own way. They finish out practice without further incident.

Everything is going fine until they’re changing, getting ready to go home, and Shou catches a glimpse of Kageyama’s full torso and her breath catches.

“Can I sleep over?” Shou asks as they walk away from buying the team meat buns (it was Shou’s turn to buy and now she’s basically broke for the rest of the weekend). Kageyama looks a little surprised. It’s not unusual for Shou to sleep over at Kageyama’s since it’s closer to school than her house, and it makes it easier to get to school and morning practice, but she doesn’t usually ask this late.

“Yeah, of course,” Kageyama says, her voice pitched lower as it often is this late. Shou tries not to focus on how sexy, how smooth it is. She needs her composure. “My mom’s not going to be home this weekend. She has a business trip.”

Shou’s heart skips at that, because now it seems she has Kageyama to herself all weekend with no parental supervision. Hopefully, that will give her plenty of time to work herself up to talk to Kageyama, because this is a conversation they need to have.

She and Kageyama have a quick argument before Kageyama steps into the shower first. Shou tries not to stare too long at the door, wishing she could join in. She _definitely_ doesn’t think about water and soap suds running down Kageyama’s pale, perfect body…

She darts in the minute Kageyama steps out, avoiding eye contact because she can feel her blush. She showers quickly, wanting to get on with whatever is coming.  

She sleeps over at Kageyama’s so often that some of her clothes are over here, but instead she elects to steal one of Kageyama’s long t-shirts that fits her more like a dress instead. She steps out, where Kageyama is sprawled on her couch, putting a movie on. She’s just wearing a long t-shirt as well, but it only covers the tops of her thighs, leaving most of her long, muscular legs on display.

Shou’s staring, she knows she is, but she can’t help it. Those long, willowy legs are calling to her. She slides onto her knees between Kageyama’s legs. Kageyama sits up, bringing her face close to Shou’s. Shou leans in, pressing their lips together and closing her eyes. Kageyama gasps for a minute before pushing into the kiss, sucking Shou’s top lip between her’s. Shou moans and moves her hands to Kageyama’s waist.

She rubs her thumbs gently across Kageyama’s hipbones before she starts to move her hands up. At first, Kageyama lets her, but when she slides her hands under Kageyama’s shirt, inching towards her breasts, Kageyama gives a startled gasp and grabs her wrists.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asks, her cheeks flushing red. Shou flushes red too, and she looks down at her hands, steeling herself.

“How do you feel about sex?” she asks, looking back up at Kageyama determinedly. Kageyama’s jaw drops. They sit in silence for a moment.

“Do you want to have sex?” Kageyama asks quietly. Shou nods, keeping eye contact. “Do you even know how two girls have sex?”

Shou shrugs, because she may have done a little research, but at this point she’s basically winging it.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, let’s have sex.”

“You really need to stop replying to big questions with okay,” Shou sighs, remembering what happened when she confessed to Kageyama.

“What do you want me to say, dumbass?”

“Shut up and kiss me, idiot.”

Kageyama does just that, trailing her fingers down Shou’s spine to make her shiver. She picks up the edge of Shou’s shirt and trails her nails up Shou’s bare back. Shou realizes for the first time that neither of them are wearing bras or pants, and that thought sends a jolt down her spine to settle in her lower back.

Shou goes back to stroking up Kageyama’s torso, feeling how the strong muscles move under her fingers. She finally, _finally_ gets to Kageyama’s breasts, gently kneading one in each hand.

“Shou,” Kageyama sighs against her lips, and Shou freezes for a second. Kageyama’s only called her by her given name a few times, and she’s never called Kageyama by her given name because the last time someone did (Oikawa) they got slapped. “What? I’ve called you that before.”

“I know,” Shou says, keenly aware that her hands are still resting on Kageyama’s breasts, the perfect size to fit in her hands. “I kind of want to call you by your given name, but I know you hate it.”

“It’s not so bad…if it’s you,” Kageyama says, turning red but keeping eye contact so Shou knows she’s telling the whole truth. “You’ve never treated me like a boy or less of a girl.”

Shou lunges forward, probably with more force than she should have, because her lip catches on Tobio’s teeth and that kind of hurts, but she’s too distracted by kissing and going back to playing with Tobio’s breasts. Tobio makes a low moaning sound in the back of her throat. Shou pulls Tobio’s shirt over her head.

For a minute, she’s frozen, staring at Tobio stretched out beneath her. Tobio’s arms are still above her head from the shirt coming off, which just makes her torso look even longer.

“You’re staring,” Tobio says, moving her arms down to rest on Shou’s waist.

“You’re beautiful,” Shou tells her. She goes back to kissing Tobio, running her hands down her sides to her hips. Tobio tugs her shirt off, and she pulls Tobio’s panties down. Tobio claps her hands over her hips.

“What’s wrong?” Shou asks. Of all the responses she could have gotten to pulling her girlfriend’s panties down, this is definitely not one she expected.

“I have…scars,” Tobio says, looking away. This time, Shou knows that looking away isn’t revealing a lie, but a way to avoid her eyes and expression.

“I already know about the scars,” Shou says, trying to slip her fingers under Tobio’s hands. “You know they don’t bother me, right?”

“I know…just…” Tobio doesn’t seem to have the words. She looks back into Shou’s eyes as she lets Shou pull her hands away. Shou looks down as she slowly caresses her hips. Tobio hasn’t touched a razor in two years, and while she used to have a habit of pulling nervously at her fingers, she’s grown out of that as well. Most have her scars have faded to silver, barely noticeable against her pale skin, and only a few have a remaining pink tinge.

She reaches between Tobio’s legs, gently tracing her fingers around the folds, before just barely dipping her fingers into her entrance to gather some wetness before tracing up around her clit. At this point, she doesn’t really know what she’s doing anymore, but it’s not like she’s never touched herself before, and she knows what she likes. Tobio seems to have forgotten how to breathe, her mouth and eyes wide open. Shou kisses her to remind her to breathe.

Tobio gasps, rolls her hips up against Shou’s fingers. Shou gulps, because _damn that’s hot_. Shou kisses down Tobio’s neck to give her room to breathe. Tobio makes low pitched moans in her throat that vibrate against Shou’s lips. She’s a lot quieter than Shou, but then that’s just her nature.

Shou strokes back down from Tobio’s clit to slowly insert a finger into her. Tobio arches her back, gasping for breath. Shou crooks her fingers, and a moan finally slips out from Tobio’s throat.

“Finally got you to make a sound,” Shou smirks. Tobio props herself up on her elbows so she can glare at Shou. It’s not very impressive, considering she’s red faced and panting, especially when Shou crooks her fingers again to make her moan out loud.

Shou likes this better, though. She can reach easier if she wants to kiss, and she can watch Tobio’s face while she moves her fingers around. It’s a good way to judge if Tobio likes what she’s doing or not.

Shou reaches her free hand up to start playing with Tobio’s breasts again. Tobio leans all her weight onto one elbow so she can reach her other hand up to stroke Shou’s face before pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss is good, because even if Shou can’t hear all the low moans that Tobio traps in her throat, she can feel them against her lips. She moves her fingers faster, and feels Tobio start to clench down on them.

“Going to come, Tobio?” she asks breathlessly. Tobio nods, breath getting shallower. It only takes a few more pumps of Shou’s fingers before Tobio’s throwing her head back, moaning out load as her walls clamp down on Shou’s fingers and her thighs come together as much as they can with Shou between them. Shou can’t say she minds those strong muscles squeezing her sides.

She strokes slowly until Tobio stops clenching around her. She pulls her fingers out, wipes them on one of their shirts that she picks up off the ground.

“Good?” she asks. Tobio nods, still trying to catch her breath. Shou grins. “I got you to make noise!” Tobio rarely makes any sort of sound when they’re kissing, while Shou’s usually a mess of moans and whimpers. Shou takes great pride in making Tobio vocalize any sound.

The dazed look in Tobio’s eyes turns determined.

“I’m going to make you scream my name,” she tells Shou. Shou is about to scoff at her, because despite how hot that was she can’t let Tobio win, when Tobio starts kissing down her front. Shou instantly lets out a moan when Tobio sucks on her breasts. She feels Tobio smile against her skin and continue to kiss down.

Tobio picks her up a little to pull off her panties, a move that takes them a few minutes because they’ve never done it before. They succeed, and Tobio continues to kiss down Shou’s front. She gets to the bottom of Shou’s stomach before Shou thinks to ask what’s happening.

“What are you doing?” Shou asks. Tobio glances up at her.

“I’m using my mouth, Shou,” she replies, casually as if that doesn’t make shivers go down Shou’s spine. “Sit up.”

Shou listens, because she’s already shaking at the thought of Tobio eating her out.

“Do you actually know what you’re doing-ah!” Shou cries as Tobio traces tentatively around her folds with her tongue. She grabs onto the back of the couch for support, her other hand burying itself in Tobio’s hair.

“Shou, I can’t move if you’re pulling my hair,” Tobio pulls back to say. Shou whines but lets go, grabbing on to the couch cushion instead. Tobio returns to what she was doing, pulling Shou apart by the seams. She was already getting close from watching the erotic expressions on Tobio’s face, but having Tobio running her tongue over her folds and up around Shou’s clit, pulling down just to trace the outline of Shou’s entrance, is driving her crazy.

The room is filled with the sounds of Shou’s whines and whimpers, moans and pants, as Tobio teases around where Shou really wants her tongue. Shou tries to rock around the iron grip Tobio has on her hips, but Tobio’s a lot stronger than her and it doesn’t work. Finally, Tobio moves her tongue inside Shou, working it along the walls, in and out, and Shou can’t take it anymore.

“Tobio!” she screams, coming. She quivers, feels every muscle in her body contract, resists the urge to squeeze her thighs together on Tobio’s head. Tobio gently licks her through her orgasm until she stops shaking so much.

She slides down so she can lie on Tobio’s chest, both of them coming down from the high.

“I can’t believe we just had sex on your couch,” Shou pants, snuggling into Tobio’s body heat. The sweat is already evaporating off her body and she’s starting to feel cold.

“I can’t believe I actually got you to scream my name,” Tobio gasps back, a smirk evident in her voice. Shou would retaliate, but she feels boneless. Tobio traces soothing patterns on her back, slipping in the cooling sweat.

“Not to ruin the moment, but I’m kind of getting cold,” Shou says. Somehow, she peels herself off Tobio, pulling her panties and shirt back on. When she turns back, Tobio’s done the same, and is now standing.

“Let’s just go to bed,” Tobio suggests, and Shou nods. They slide under the covers. Shou wiggles into Tobio’s arms, facing her as she tucks her head under Tobio’s chin. She settles in and is asleep almost immediately.

She wakes up first the next morning, getting to see Tobio’s peaceful sleeping face. For a while, she just stares, but soon she reaches out to touch, running her fingers through Tobio’s hair.

Tobio shifts, whines.

“Shou, we have nowhere to be, go back to sleep,” she moans sleepily. Shou giggles and tucks herself back against Tobio. It’s warm in the cage of Tobio’s arms, with Tobio’s legs wrapped around her’s. She fits her head neatly under Tobio’s chin and goes back to sleep. After all, Tobio’s mother won’t be home for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, thirsty people. Just as an FYI, wine may or may not have been involved in the writing of this, so I’m coming back tomorrow when I’m sober to proof it again. I’m probably going to write some Daisuga in this series next.  
> PS I have a tumblr where I scream about animated nerds, musicprincess655 (same as ao3 name)  
> UPDATE because I proofed while sober. Conclusions of the writing while drunk experiment: the smut's not bad but I break my "no epithets" rule, which is an unbreakable rule on this page. No more of that for a while.


End file.
